A conventional musical instrument fastening apparatus, such as one for fixing cymbals as shown in FIG. 1, mainly includes a post 1 fastened to a cymbal stand 5 to hold a cymbal 3. The top of the post 1 runs through two felts 2 with the cymbal 3 sandwiched therebetween, and the post 1 is fastened by a fastening nut 4 to securely hold the two felts 2. The felts 2 are made from pliable material and can absorb vibration to improve the timbre of the cymbal 3.
While the aforesaid structure can generate sound by striking the cymbal 3, in the event that removing the cymbal 3 is desired, the fastening nut 4 has to be unfastened first, more time and efforts are needed for unfastening and refastening again, hence it cannot fully meet use requirements. Moreover, the fastening nut 4 is fastened by wrenching, hence is prone to wearing off and loosening after repetitive fastening and unfastening, and cannot securely hold the felts 2 and cymbal 3 and result in forming gaps between them and not effective vibration absorption. The timbre of the cymbal 3 could also be changed and become undesirable upon striking. There are still rooms for improvement.